The first autobot femme
by Athena7574
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic,I hope you all like it. Cheterna has always been stubborn and when anyone tells she can't do something she tries even harder to do it.But after seeing the injustice in the fact that no femme has been accepted to become e decides to change that.With the help of unlikely friends and decpticon turned neutral sire.Iacon is in for a rude awakening.
1. The beginning

**Thoughts are in bold.**

She at this time is a sparkling or the equivalent of a six year old.

**Here in the ugliest and most saddest parts of Iacon was my what should have been my home,which was more of a jail that since I was born I wanted to be free of.**

**Here on my comfy berth I would hear his constant yelling.**

"Dame you, femme when are you going to clean the dishes right".

"I'm sorry,I will clean them again".

**I could honestly say I didn't like them. My carrier did nothing to protect me and my sire hated me. He liked even calling me names like bastard. Don't even know what that means anyway. She would actually hold me down for him. Just cause she didn't want to get hit. Since she was from kaon. Leaving me in pain. But I won't do this no more.**


	2. Taking Flight

**I can still remember,his name was primus. After everyone went to sleep I got up from my berth and went to the hallway storage area where he kept his gun. Very slowly I walked to their room and ever so slightly opened the door and walked t with my eyes optics closed I shot him. I had no time to find out where I shot him. But I could hear her screaming.**

**"**Oh my god,Primus please wake up"!

**I ran out the door and kept running scared,covered in his blood. At that time to traumatized to even look back.**

_Others point of view._

_I was walking home from the gladiatorial pits when I say a sparkling walking around scared. Me knowing that this is Kaon. No place for femme or sparkling to walk around in at this time of night. Go to her and see what is happening._

_**Cheterna's point of view**_

_**Where am I? I started to look around but after never being away from I was lost. **_

_**And soon started to get scared. Then a huge mech out of no where saying to me "femling you should not be out here alone at night"**_

_Description:has a body like megatron from transformers prime has head like megatron's too but has horns which are like a dandelion yellow and he has overgrown canine teeth,what humans would say hazel eyes mostly black and silver but areas of yellow_

_Unicron's point of view _

_She was definitely startled,I'm not gonna lie I'm huge. But the little femme looked like a mess and was scared to begin with. So I was gonna grow a conscious and help her out. So I said "do you have a place to go to little one"? _

_She shook her head no and I lifted her up and said "well, you do now your coming with me". _


	3. Lost and found

I really didn't know what gotten into me but I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her there scared and lost.I carried her all the way to my home and put her on my medical I patched myself up after fighting in the pits so I could take a look at her. She was a cute little why the hell did she have so much blood on her.

Cheterna's point of view

I was scared,he was huge and I didn't really know who he then I noticed I was covered in blood so I started panicking,why is there so much blood and is he going to hurt me looked at me and said "calm down,calm down little one I'm going to wipe off right now."he did without laying a scratch on what I could see he was nice,so I decided to give him a chance.

Unicron's point of view

I could tell she was after I wiped the blood off I asked her name to calm her down had a shy little voice and said"cheterna",I replied and said "Unicron" I asked her if she felt pain any where so I check them out. She answered "everywhere" so I checked her back,chest,legs,arms and stomach and found bruises and had been abused and malnourished.


	4. It's a femme

_Cheterna's point of view _

_He checked me over and gave me something for the was being very nice to me and I kinda liked him."_hey little one,you hungry cause I got food if you wanna eat" he asked.I jumped and replied "yes" I don't know how long it's been since I I was really told me "ok but that first he had to draw some blood to make sure I wasn't ill".I said "ok"just as long as I get that food he promised me I thought.

Unicron's point of view

"Here you go little one I will be right back"I hope she doesn't make a mess,but if she does I'll help her pick it up. Like what should I expect from a sparkling. As I was walking to the mini-lab I had I started to get uneasy,I guess the creator was trying tell me something. So decided to look up where she came from,and after awhile I got a hit her carrier's name was Valkyrie. "Wow" I use to know that femme,But who was the sire? So decided you know creator fine,you trying to tell me something. So I used my blood and hers to ran the test and it was a match. No way that ain't my sparkling,we only fucked once. Like serious I'm a gladiator I don't got time for this shit. Dame the kid even has my optics,well the deed is gonna care of the bitch sure as he'll can't. Dame no more parties for you shit sucks


	5. This Is Home

After telling her that she was his he has raised and taken care of her every since.

At this time she is a femling the equivalent of a 16 year old.

Cheterna's point of view

"Good morning sire,what you doing" I said in an upbeat tone as I sat on the counter.

"Kid what does it like I'm doing"my sire turned his head to look at me.

"Cooking,but why don't you ever let me try to make the early rations". I said since he hates mornings."Cause you can't cook for shit". He says laughing. "I bet if you would have taught me I would be able to cook". "Fine smart ass come over here so can I teach you". I always loved when he taught me,he just never went easy on me."You know what kid your better off hunting the rations then cooking them". "Fine I'll be back". She shouted behind her."Yeah we'll don't be hanging around that mutt". Unicron shouted loud enough for her to bastard of Iacon,how sad.I thought as I left our quite meaning bastard in Kaonian was the cause of his sire's in Iacon was ashamed,he was meant to be prime but due to being a bastard he was skipped to his younger brother Optronixous (Op-TRON-icksous). I carried my boe into the gardens and saw him there waiting for me."Hey Dracojay"(Phoenix)He loved calling me ,bastard" He knew I was always looked after each other,in all the datapads it would be read as us loving each we knew we were terrible for each other.I soon started running deeper into the gardens."come back here,you slagger" he shouted to me but I kept running,giving him a good soon we found ourselves in the thicket,so tired that we collapsed onto the I looked around me and into the clear skies of Kaon,all I could think about was that it wasn't much but it was truly home.


End file.
